Scheiße und liebe
by Lou Ainsworth
Summary: La actitud mal intencionada y arrogante del entorno era simplemente asfixiante. La sociedad que los rodeaba tenía los cuchillos empuñados para apuñalarlos por la espalda sin razón aparente; pero, cada vez que ella hablaba, le hacía recordar que este mundo estaba lleno de mierda; pero también, de amor.
1. Prólogo

Disclamer: Naruto y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Advertencias del capitulo: insinuación de Violencia, Parejas Crack.

Un agradecimiento especial a **Hitomi Akera **por ser mi hermosa BetaReader.

.

.

.

**Scheiße und liebe.**

.

.

.

**Prólogo.**

La actitud mal intencionada y arrogante del entorno era simplemente asfixiante. La sociedad que los rodeaba tenía los cuchillos empuñados para apuñalarlos por la espalda sin razón aparente.

Se podía decir que ellos eran como el gato negro que, por simple supersticiones, todos querían matar para no tener mala suerte; por ese motivo, él no confiaba en nadie.

En parte, tenía un poco de razón al no hacerlo.

En la curvatura de la boca del moreno, se dibujaba una sonrisa maquiavélica que perpetraba la agonizante y macabra tensión del ambiente. Empuñaba una Glock 17, con la que pretendía quitarles la vida, para luego hacer lo mismo con la suya. De vez en cuando soltaba un bufido burlón mientras jugaba a lanzar el arma de una mano a otra de forma repetitiva, disfrutando del miedo que la chica atada de manos y pies en la silla, reflejaba en sus facciones cada vez que hacia un movimiento brusco.

El pelirrojo no hubiera dudado en aventarse encima de él y romperle la cara, aunque perecer en el intento fuera lo más probable; pero, estaba en las mismas condiciones que ella; además, no podía ser tan egoísta y dejar que, Hinata, sufriera sola las consecuencias de una culpa que no le pertenecía.

Por ella es que estaban en esa lamentable situación. ¿La razón? No la sabia, ni tampoco ella, aparentemente.

El simple hecho de vivir la vida los había traído aquí.

Apretó sus puños en señal de indignación y frustración. Aquella era la razón por la cual no confiaba en la maldita sociedad.

Por el simple hecho de no hacer nada, te apuñalaba de la peor manera; y todo aquel asunto de "el amor lo cura todo" y "el bien siempre triunfa", resultaba ser la bazofia más grande al estar en una situación de semejante injusticia.

— Por favor, mátame a mí; no le hagas nada él. Todo es mi culpa.

Pero, cada vez que ella hablaba, le hacía recordar que este mundo estaba lleno de mierda; pero también, de amor.

.

.

.

*Glock 17: Una pistola semiautomática

Nota de autor: ¡Hola! Si, finalmente ¡un longfic! Me he atrevido a subir el prólogo (y próximamente el capitulo 1) porque ya tengo 7 capítulos estructurados (por los momentos) y quería darme ánimos para no desistir en el intento. Iba empezar un fic de Hetalia, pero mejor publico este primero, llevo mucho tiempo planeandolo como para no hacerlo. Bueno, un saludo.

.

.

.

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 1

Disclamer: Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Un agradecimiento especial a **Hitomi Akera **que aunque no beteo este cap, lo seguirá haciendo con los otros porque yo la obligaré (?).

**Advertencia del Capitulo:** Insinuaciones de Violencia y tragedia.

**Soberbios sumergidos en la Indiscreción.**

La noche se escondía en la belleza poco ortodoxa, plástica y rudimentaria de los atavíos urbanos que camuflaban el verdadero origen de la ciudad. Desde las ventanillas bajadas de los autos, caminando en las calles ó simplemente contemplando el paisaje desde el alféizar de una ventana, se podía observar la neblina y aspirar el nauseabundo aroma del smog que caracterizaba a las atareadas calles de la cosmopolita ciudadela del centro de Konoha.

Ocultaba de forma casi perfecta sus facetas camaleónicas de carácter oscuro en un escenario de elegancia y elitismo donde solo la perfección existía, dejando a un lado a aquellos seres que habían rasgado su fachada, pudriéndose en el miasma de la miseria que sus mismas calles habían causado.

En una calle alumbrada tenuemente por la refulgencia de los faroles, se escondía una nube de polvo y humo, que acompañaba a las sirenas de los autos pertenecientes a los distintos cuerpos de ayuda, en aquella no tan agraciada noche.

Catalogado como un accidente, un Bugatti Veyron* yacía convertido en simples escombros en la esquina de una pequeña avenida que daba camino a la zona rural de la ciudad.

Hinata apenas y podía estar consciente de todo el escándalo que se producía a su alrededor. Estaba totalmente petrificada, y aunque con el notable hecho de que la mitad de su cuerpo estuviera inmovilizado por culpa del peso de lo que parecía ser una parte del asiento del auto influía en su estado, lo que en verdad la perturbaba era la imagen de su acompañante, quien estaba justo frente a ella.

Del lado del asiento del conductor, la cabellera del moreno, totalmente humedecía por la sangre que no dejaba de brotar de su cráneo, en conjunto con sus ojos negros abiertos en su totalidad y cuya esclerótica parecía haber provenido del mismísimo infierno, hacían la combinación perfecta para creer que aquella situación era una película de horror.

Pero no lo era.

Extrañamente tranquila y enajenada de todo, alzó uno de sus temblorosos brazos con gran dificultad, dejando a la vista claros y profundos cortes que hacían pareja con los hematomas que iban de la gama del morado al verde, para tratar de tocar la cara de aquel hombre y asegurarse de que aquello no era real.

No podía serlo, debía ser una ilusión.

Pero no podía comprobar nada; sus manos, a escasos centímetros del rostro de aquel chico, perdían la fuerza gracias a la inconsciencia que la arrastraba a su antojo.

— _**Nunca respondiste lo que te pregunte.**_

. . .

**" Lo siento mucho, pero debes seguir con tu vida; no nos dan muchas esperanzas"**

. . .

— ¡Hinata, despierta!

La voz de su hermana menor la sacó de la profundidad del sueño en el que estaba sumergida. La noche anterior no había podido dormir con satisfacción, y lo único que podía decir al respecto, era que ya no vería a los gatos con tanto aprecio luego de escuchar la alta gama de alaridos que podían producir aquellos felinos durante el silencio de la madrugada.

Se frotó un poco los ojos para luego incorporarse y observar mejor a la castaña; con la vista algo borrosa por la clarides mañanera, su hermana yacía con los brazos cruzados al nivel del pecho con una mueca de molestia en el rostro.

— Buenos días, Hanabi; ¿qué sucede?— pregunto algo extrañada, usualmente no veía a su hermana hasta el mediodía, cuando llegaba del colegio. La menor simplemente señalo hacia el despertador que tenia en la cabecera de la cama.

— Once con cuarenta y tres— dijo fría con cierta molestia en su voz; Hinata dio un suspiro de exaltación al corroborar lo dicho por la castaña. Retiro el cobertor de su cuerpo y se levanto de la cama preocupada.

— Lo si-siento Hanabi— se disculpó nerviosa y avergonzada mientras tomaba una toalla para dirigirse al baño—, no fue mi intención; ¿aun estamos a tiempo?— pregunto. Le había prometido llevarla a casa de su amiga Moegi recién llegara de la institución.

— Apresurate— indico demandante la menor mientras se sentaba a la orilla de la cama—. Ya no puedo esperar a conducir mi propio auto— bufo de forma silenciosa, pero lo suficientemente audible para que Hinata lo oyera.

Se incomodó un poco al oir la queja de Hanabi mientras entraba al baño. Carácter hostil y demandante de adolescentes, supuso; después de todo, a la no tan tierna edad de dieciséis años por la cual su hermanita estaba cruzando, muchos solían ser así, aunque esto no le quitaba el hecho de sentir culpa por haberse quedado dormida.

¿Pero como no hacerlo?

Dejando a un lado los maullidos atormentantes de la noche anterior, las mañanas en la tranquila comunidad del norte de Konoha estaban llenas de la paz que desde hace un par de años disfrutaba.

Y aunque para tener aquella paz se debía pagar un precio, literalmente alto, ella, es decir, su padre, tenia los suficientes recursos para hacerlo y vivir toda la vida sin preocupaciones.

Se despojo de sus pijamas y abrió la ducha para dejar que el agua recorriera todo su cuerpo mientras contemplaba distraída los diferentes colores de los azulejos de las paredes.

Toda su vida estaba rodeada de las cosas más bellas y perfectas que el dinero podía comprar, y aunque el dinero no compra la felicidad, los beneficios que este le daba se acercaban mucho a este sublime sentimiento; pero la consecuencia era que duraba poco.

Tomo su larga cabellera medianoche entre una de sus manos y la alzó para empezar a lavarse la espalda. De forma tranquila pasaba el jabón de arriba a abajo mientras tarareaba una canción sintiendo como su piel se erizaba ante el contacto frío del agua. Paro en seco cuando rozó la parte baja y sintió la una de las cicatrices de aquel amargo recuerdo de hace dos años.

Su corazón empezó a latir rápido cuando revivía aquellas escenas que no quería recordar nunca más. El sentimiento de melancolía la volvía a invadir y con el, secuelas del trauma que tanto le costo superar. Lo único que ahora podía preguntarse era: ¿Como estaría él?

— Hinata, hermana.

— ¿Huh?— contesto de forma automática aún inmersa en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Cual es tu secreto para tener pechos tan grandes?— Hinata no había corroborado que el seguro de la puerta estaba bien colocado, y para su sorpresa la consecuencia de ello, era que ahora su pequeña hermana observara sin tapujo alguno toda su anatomía.

— ¡Hanabi¡— exclamó cubriéndose la parte del cuerpo mencionado por la castaña—, ¡¿Por qué me dices eso?¡— preguntó indignada mientras alcanzaba la toalla para salir de la ducha.

Contrariamente a lo que Hinata pensaba que Hanabi diría, la menor bajo la cabeza en un gesto de vergüenza y esquivó la mirada— Soy la más plana del colegio, todos lo dicen— respondió Hanabi en un susurro que captó la atención de su hermana mayor.

Olvidándose de la impertinente pregunta de su hermanita, Hinata le sonrió tiernamente tras escuchar la confesión.

— No deberías estar preocupándote por eso, aun eres muy joven— dijo tocando de forma cariñosa uno de los mechones de cabello a Hanabi—; ademas, las apariencias no importan.

— Tu lo dices porque tus desperfectos no se notan a simple vista— respondió retirando la mano de Hinata de su pelo—, tienes todas tus cicatrices en lugares que las personas no pueden ver.

Los ojos violaceos de ambas se exaltaron tras aquella impertinencia que había dicho Hanabi. La mayor simplemente no podía creerlo, así que se limito a darle la espalda y salir del baño.

— Hinata, yo...

—No sigas, deja que me vista y te llevaré a casa de Moegi.

La tensión entre ambas hermanas no podía ser más incomoda, y aunque Hinata no estaba enojada, si le decepcionaba el hecho de que Hanabi sacara a relucir algo tan delicado como aquello.

Se vistió rápidamente y en silencio, bajo con Hanabi hacia el auto.

Poniendo el auto en marcha, el carismático vecindario le regalaba una de las mejores vistas que ya se hacían monótonas y simples para ambas. Y era en esos momentos donde Hinata se percataba de que el dinero solo creaba una ilusión que la mantenía distraída de su autentica realidad.

Dio un suspiro que termino ahogando en su garganta tras aquel pensamiento y puso la vista en el punto más lejano del paisaje. El recorrido a la casa de Moegi era lo suficientemente eterno como para morir de aburrimiento, lo único que esperaba del trayecto era no tener que hablar con Hanabi por ahora.

Los problemas familiares existen desde tiempos inimaginables, y no solo en la casa Hyuga. A unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia, en una casa ubicada en un vecindario más cercano al centro de la ciudad, se escondía en la penumbra otorgada por las cortinas cerradas de su habitación, un pelirrojo con aura de misterio indescifrable que había llegado hace unas semanas de las tierras calientes de Suna a Konoha.

No muchos sabían lo que hacía allí en el pueblo, y tampoco era que se lo iba a explicar a alguien. La estupidez y poca tolerancia de algunos, no, la de todas las personas que conocía, era tan grande, que era mejor ahorrar saliva que luego podría tragar, a mal gastarla en alguien que no iba a comprender las cosas.

Se coloco los auriculares y encendió su reproductor MP3 esperando ensordecerse con las brutales notas del Heavy Metal* para no escuchar el sermón que su hermano le estaba dando a gritos al otro lado de la puerta. La había cerrado con llave para evitar verlo, no tenía animo alguno de discutir con Kankuro algo que según el pelirrojo, no era de su incumbencia.

— ¡Gaara, Abre esa puerta o pensare que te suicidaste y llamare a la policía!— Exclamó Kankuro con una furia nerviosa en su voz—. ¡No puedo creer que seas tan desconsiderado; es tu deber llevar las riendas de la familia!

Por mucho volumen que le pusiera al reproductor, la voz de aquel hombre era tan alta, que siempre alcanzaba a escuchar lo que decía. No pudo evitar sentirse algo mal al ser llamado desconsiderado, porque no lo era.

El simple hecho de no querer ser el sucesor de su padre en las empresas de la familia no lo hacían ser un egoísta, era tener una decisión propia en lo que quería hacer.

Se levanto de la cama y con una agresividad silenciosa estrello el reproductor contra la pared para luego ir a la entrada y acercarse a la puerta. Giro la perilla lentamente como si no quisiera, porque en verdad, no quería.

Al abrirla, vio lo inevitable: El rostro decepcionado de su hermano.

Ahora podía comprobar que, Kankuro era mucho mas letal callado que con la boca abierta. El moreno simplemente se cruzo de brazos en una mueca que mezclaba la melancolía con enojo para luego revolverle el cabello a su hermanito.

Este bufo en desagrado, no le gustaba tener un contacto tan cercano con las personas, ni siquiera con su familia. Aparto la mano de su hermano con sutileza para luego sentir su letal mirada clavada con enojo en él.

Ahora un silencio incómodo invadía la habitación, hasta que Kankuro abrió la boca de nuevo.

— Eres más arisco que un gato aislado del mundo—dijo refunfuñando mientras entraba a la habitación y se acercaba a las cortinas para luego abrirlas— ¡Y mirate!—exclamo señalándolo con el dedo—, estas tan pálido que pareces un cadáver.

Gaara cerro los ojos para evitar a la molesta claridad mientras bufaba en desagrado por los comentarios de su hermano. Tratando de no perder la calma, tomo asiento en la cama y observo a Kankuro de la forma más tranquila que podía en ese momento.

— Vamos al grano, yo no tomare el lugar de nuestro padre como director de la empresa— dijo tranquilo mientras su vista se perdía en un punto no específico de la habitación. Kankuro simplemente se puso de rodillas a un lado de la cama y lo observo bajando la guardia un poco.

— Se que él te hizo mucho daño, a todos nos hizo— admitió de forma melancólica y con la mirada baja mientras tocaba la pierna de su hermano menor en una forma de consuelo— ; pero debes hacerlo, ni Temari ni yo somos los indicados para ese trabajo, tan solo considera la posibilidad ¿si?

El pelirrojo chasqueo la lengua y soltó un suspiro de resignación. ¿Lo había hecho venir a Konoha tan solo para "considerarlo?. Se levanto de la cama y se dispuso a salir de la habitación.— Olvidalo— dijo sin chistar—, Mamá es la viuda que ella lo haga.

—Gaara...

—¿Qué?

—Mamá no puede— dijo el castaño un tanto nervioso.

— ¿Y por qué no?

—Porque...Mamá esta muriendo, tiene una enfermedad terminal.

. . .

*Bugatty Veyron: Un auto.

*Heavy Metal: Tipo de música.

**Nota de autor**: Hola aquí yo de nuevo. Quiero comentar que la canción "Maps" de Maroon 5 me inspiro mucho para escribir la primera escena , debrian de escucharla si no lo han hecho aun, es tan guay *-*.

Por otro lado...se que soy troll al cortar el capitulo allí xD, pero debía hacerlo o jamas lo subiría.

También quiero comentar que tardaré en actualizar ya que tengo que premios que hacer, fics que regalar, actualizar mi DA y entre otras cosas que seguro no les importan xD.

Oh, debo decir que lamento no haber contestado sus reviews en el prólogo; no veía la manera de contestarles sin revelar parte de la trama, hahaha.

Bueno, me despido y hasta una próxima.


End file.
